


loving you feels so right

by wholelottanarry



Series: Mr.Loverboy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, That is all, could be classed as angst, grimmys in too but only briefly, had a kid too, harrys a little shit, harrys solo, liams a dj, louis a stipper too, managment are little shities, narry fic, narry storan - Freeform, nialls a stipper, past niall and omc, zayn is only in a couple of times, zayn is with ofc, zayn runs the strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholelottanarry/pseuds/wholelottanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's life was seemingly normal, earning his own money and a living for himself. He was doing reasonably fine on his own.</p><p>Until he meets Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Niall is a stripper with a past and Harry is a soloist with a few secrets of his own.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you feels so right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..... so here it is, finally completed writing it- only took me just over a month. There will be a few jumps throughout the narry relationship but it all adds into the plot. There is also a lot going on in the fic but it all works out hopefully. Hopefully it doesn't look or feel too rushed.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling mistakes or any random italics haha, it just means I forgot to take them out when I was writing this. Sorry for the random spaces too, its only the first couple of parts.
> 
> Also I know that management and Harry wouldn't do something like this but lets just believe they do for the whole effect yeah? I also don't know how contracts are set up too so I just went with he flow
> 
> I don't know what else to write, so enjoy.
> 
> I have tumblr- wholelottahoran
> 
> fic based on Little Mix- Mr Loverboy

Niall sighed pulling the numerous tens and twenties from his boxer- brief waistband, never in a million years would he think he would be working in a strip club- but, he supposes its a job at the end of the day. It was his choice to drop out of school with next to no grades, so he can't really complain about the job.

 “Great job tonight Horan” Niall looked up from counting his tip and smiled at his boss.

“Thanks Zee” He smiled.

"Gonna take a shower before I head off, that okay?"

"Course Ni, we're having drinks once we're closed. Please come will you? We all miss you." Niall sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Zee" He trailed off, he supposes it wouldn't be any harm staying back for a while. Its been ages since he's actually stayed behind with everyone else.

"C'mon Niall, I know you haven't been yourself since, you know"

"I know, I suppose one-"

"Boss"

"Tomlinson"

Louis Tomlinson- bar man and all round joker of the club. Great and pulling pints, but also pulling lads.

"Crowd's going wild, they want an encore." Niall froze, its not uncommon for the other dancers to receive an encore, but not for him.

The blonds’ ears pricked up when he heard the chant of his name from behind the curtain, he was in shock that they were calling for him. He begins to panic at he thought of it, the thought of having to do another one of his performances.

“Hear that Horan they want an encore, get your little Irish arse out there and do your thing.”

“But I don’t have another costume for tonight.” His boss waved him off

“Put the one you had planned to perform in tomorrow, we’ll find you another one. Now go and make me some money” He beamed and sent Niall on his way.

And that’s exactly what Niall did, he walked back out on stage and showed everyone a good time. Swaying and grinding his hips to the beat of the song- while slowly peeling each item of clothing off of his body, but, also making sure his arse looked on point, and that he got the correct outcome from all of the customers and clients watching him from below the stage.

Cheers, hoots and hollers were heard throughout the club as the bass vibrated underneath the men’s chair as Niall rolled his hips around so that his crotch was on full display, he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the reaction he was getting from the audience, it made the adrenaline rush through his veins, and even egged him on to do more of his signature moves.

Eventually, the song died out and he let out a breath as he took in the cheers and mashed up noises that erupted throughout the club by the overly horny men, when there current performer had finished his show.

He repeated what he had done just a few minutes before and pulled the numerous amounts of tenners and twenties from his colourful yellow briefs. Counting up the tip he had made for the business and if he calculated correctly he had made just over 100 quid on that one dance. This was one of the many perks of the job, each time a person performed they were able to keep their tips, so he's 100 quid up tonight- and he couldn't be more happier.

"Horan! How fucking amazing was that?" Zayn shouted when he came back into view from backstage, he looked ecstatic. Niall just simply smiled.

"No, like, seriously dude. You've possibly made us get a 50 per cent increase of tonight's takes, you're gonna make me rich Horan- you little beauty you." A firm kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Now, get showered, changed, and meet us at the bar. We need to celebrate."

Niall chuckled as Zayn walked away, he could hear his obnoxious cackle from a mile away. At least he was happy about it, but Niall shouldn't complain- I mean, he was the reason why they were celebrating.

20 minutes later he was freshly showered and enjoying a pint with his co-workers. Niall was known for being friends with everyone in the club, both strippers and non- strippers. So, naturally, he got along with everyone, and he found it easy enough to join in with the conversation. Everyone around the bar settled into conversations, talking about their lives beyond the club, their relationships, family issues- the usual bullshit that didn't attract Niall's attention.

"So, Niall mate. You seeing anyone?" Louis asked from over the bar, everyone around groaned and rolled their eyes.

"How cliché Tommo, seriously?"

"What? I'm only asking, its been a while."

_You mean its been a while since I've been in a relationship, been a while since I left my abusive ex?_

_But, of course Niall can't say that. He can't risk another falling out._

"Y'know I'm not looking for anything right now Tommo." He sighs, running a hand through his quaffed up hair.

"Look- I know okay? I understand why- but do you not just wanna get back out there? A pretty boy like you shouldn't be single and moping around." Niall looked Louis in the eyes, his blue eyes were gleaming with desperation for an answer. It had been a while since he went out on the pull, but he's just so anxious wary of any lad that comes near him.

"I'm not saying shag them, or even fall in love with them- okay poor choice of words, um- all I'm saying is come out- you never know what'll happen." Niall ponders for a while, weighs up the pros and cons of actually allowing Louis to take him out in London.

"S'pose, one night, won't harm. Right?" Cheers erupted from all of the remaining workers around, he chuckled when Louis' arm came around his shoulders and hugged him into his side.

"That's the spirit young Niall. We'll go to this new club opening- Libertine. Liam's doing a dj set there"

And, oh. Niall's suddenly now intrigued, because, who's _Liam?_

Everyone else seems to click on too, a chorus of 'Liam?' 'Who's Liam?'

"Okay- okay! Liam is, he's someone I met about a month ago. He funnily enough done a set here too, that's where I met him." And now Niall could die happily, he has witnessed Louis Tomlinson blush.

"Wait- wait you mean Dj Payno? Like... I need your love Dj Payno?" Josh asks from across the bar. Louis nods but ducks his head to hide the blush- but its a bit too late now.

"Enough! about me, as I was saying he's doing a set. But here's the best part, never guess who else will be there? Showing his support to his childhood best mate."

"Harry- fucking- Styles. Like, Paul McCartney of our generation Harry Styles."

"Yeah, but he shags literally anyone in his view." Niall pointed out.

"So, he wants to meet you. I've put in a good word."

"Lou" Niall huffs, this is one of the reasons why he doesn't go out. He doesn't like it when people interfere in his love life, never mind setting him up with the biggest slag in London.

"It's only one night Ni, you might even enjoy it." Niall sighs defeated, he knows it wont harm him. But he may just have to keep out of his way, he doesn't want to be another one of Harry Style's conquests.

"By that silence, I'm going to take that as a yes." Niall nods his head in agreement, he checks the time on his phone and he thinks that its about time to get home.

"Look, we'll discuss it more soon. But I've got to get home now, promised Grace that I'd be back before Charlie wakes up for her feed." Niall stands up, but he can't help but notice the stiffness of Zayn when he mentions Grace.

"No problem mate, we'll see you tomorrow." Zayn finally speaks up, a chorus of 'good nights' and 'bye's' echo in the room as Niall stands up to leave.

X

 

As soon as Niall walked outside he was met with the worst chill ever, for it being the middle of June, it sure was chilly. He wrapped his arms tighter around his body, making sure his bag didn't slip off his shoulders. He's quite thankful that he doesn't live too far away from the club, because he doesn't think he'd be able to cope with walking any further in this weather.

As he walked up to his apartment a small smile found its way onto his lips as he walked up the steps to that all too familiar house, he quickly fished his keys out of his pocket and shoved them in the door. He was instantly met with the warmth of the apartment, he's glad he wasn't the only one who was feeling the cold- but with a baby now living in the apartment, they almost had to make sure the heating was on- especially in this cold weather.

Toeing his shoes off, he tiptoed his way over to the living room- making sure to not be too loud in- case, not only Charlie, but Grace was asleep.

She wasn't asleep, she was very much awake- the murmur or the television playing in the background.

"Good day at work Ni?"

"Yeah, great actually. Made 100 quid tip tonight, got to do an encore cause people wanted to see me- I guess."

"That's amazing, glad your talents are being noticed."

"Oh, ha-ha." He smiled and sank down slowly onto the couch next to his roommate.

"She woke earlier than usual, only just got her back over before you came in. Had to pause this Harry Styles interview and everything."

"Boo-hoo, she's your child. Gotta make sacrifices somehow babe."

"I know, I'm only kidding- now shush, I need to watch this. You're free to watch."

So now, he was currently watching an E! News interview including Harry Styles, they were speaking about his up and coming American tour- he has only just cracked America, so kudos to him.

Niall wasn’t even paying attention to what he was actually saying, he was enjoying looking at the way his lips moved every time he spoke to the cameras. He was practically drooling each time his tongue darted out and licked over his lips to moisten them. Niall wasn’t a one to obsess over someone but he fancied the pants of Harry, even if he was a bit of a slag around London. He never knew who he was until Grace came in from work one day- squealing about how Harry Styles came to her restaurant and she was his waitress for the evening. Ever since then, she's been obsessed with him.

Niall knew that he was a player, in the tabloids every week with a new girl on his arms or walking out of a guy’s house. He embraced the fact that he was bi- sexual and he loved the fact that nearly every one swooned over him, it didn’t matter if it was a man or woman, as long as he got a shag the better.

The people that weren’t best pleased about his behaviour were his family, apparently they were constantly on his back about settling down with someone but he just wouldn’t have it. I mean what has a 23 year old grown man got to lose right now? He’s a multi-millionaire, the perfect life, perfect job, perfect house and car. For all he knew a relationship would only hold him down from being able to achieve what he wanted.

“ _And what about your latest love interest? Are you two a thing?”_   This drew Niall's attention back to the TV, interviewers always brought things back to relationships.

_“No and nor would we ever be, I don’t do relationships.”_ And then the interview was cut off.

' _There you have it everyone, Harry Styles is still on the market'_

Niall hated how much he was attracted to the boy on the screen. Absolutely despised it.

X

 

 

He knows exactly what this meeting is for, there's been multiple meetings for this- and quite frankly he's bored of them. Always the same scolding's and arguments that can be heard all throughout the building. Nothing unusual about that.

Harry groaned as he read the headlines of the magazines placed in front of him, nearly every single one had him on the front cover with some sort of bullshit line above or below it. He was getting just as sick as what his management was. Well if you could call them management, they're more like monkeys in suits- cant control or run a company for shit.

He often wonders, why did he get put with the shit management? why did they become arseholes whenever he had a good time? He's only just turned 23, who wants to have management taking control of their lives? Harry surely doesn't. There's always that little voice in his head telling him to leave, but he knows he can't- well not until his contract ends, he's got Liam's record label for back-up once he leaves.

“Please explain yourself Styles” The curly haired lad sighed, its how they always start.

“What's there to explain?" He replied disinterested.

“Why the hell are you everywhere and on every magazine? You’re receiving bad press all of the time, not only is it having a bad affect on you, but, its also having a bad affect on the company.” One of the men- Norman he thinks, snapped. Harry doesn't make it his job to remember unimportant people's names. Just usually listens to their orders, plans and gets on with it.

“I don’t get what I’m doing wrong though?”

“Sleeping with different men and women all of the time and getting papped is what you are doing wrong!”

“What do you expect me to do?! I’m a 23 year old man, still wanting to have a good time after working my arse off every single fucking day!” He seethed, the anger running through his veins was making him shake, his fists were clenched by his side.

“You aren’t a man, you’re still a boy as far as your maturity levels are concerned. You may work your arse off all day but your womanizer persona sure doesn’t make you look like a successful solo artist.”

“I still want to have a fucking life! You literally dictate every single little thing I want to do or what I do.”

“That's where you're wrong Harry. We don’t dictate what you do, but we will be now.”  Norman smirked, the sinister look in his eyes would cause anyone to cower away. Harry began to worry, his anger slowly seeping out of his body.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” He asked shakily, heart hammering against his chest in anticipation.

A stack of papers were chucked into his direction, at last 20 pages scribed with ink. He takes a minute to deal with the anxiety flowing through him, the previous anger completely forgotten about.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll read and sign. You understand?"

X

 

Niall really hates being set up, especially when it's Harry Styles- known for being involved in numerous one night stands.

 

He's never usually stuck on what to wear, he's going through a faze of wearing sheer shirts with a couple of buttons undone. There's been a bit of chest hair growth in the past couple years, which has been a hit with the punters. Being indecisive ruins the whole mood.

 

He's actually really looking forward to going out tonight, for a change. Looking forward to a long awaited night out with Louis- Louis is his go to guy for a good night out. Always knows how to make a good night happen. He's also looking forward to meeting Liam, even though he's a bit nervous, because not only is he meeting one of his closest mates boyfriend, he's meeting one of the most famous dj's to come from the UK

 

His phone buzzes and he panics, he hopes this isn't Louis telling him he's here because, he is no where near being prepared for going out.

 

And shit, its from the man himself.

 

_Round the corner, you better be ready!!_

 

If Niall wasn't fretting before, he is now. Groaning he chucks his phone on the bed and rushes back over to his wardrobe to try to find a reasonable outfit- that doesn't look like it's just been chucked on in a rush.

 

After a few moments pondering he settles on a plaint white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, suede boots- which is topped off with a jacket from Paul Smith. Cost him a fuck load but it was worth it.

 

By the time he gets outside, Louis is already there in the taxi. He hops down the steps two at a time, a sudden eagerness filling his body, he wants to get to the club, wants to let loose, to at least tear his mind away from _him._  


 

  
_"_ You took your time." Louis sasses as Niall makes himself comfortable in the plush leather seat beneath him.

 

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get to it."

 

"You heard the man, Libertine club please."

 

 

The bass is vibrating underneath Niall's foot as he sits in the hired out booth. Louis' already informed him that Liam was the one to hire it out for them ' _I'm not just going to pass on an opportunity to have my own booth Niall'_   Louis had said once Niall began questioning why they had a booth to themselves..

 

There's a shit tonne of free alcohol- paid for on Liam's behalf, and again, this time, Niall's the one not to pass on an opportunity for free drink. Although it doesn't compare to getting free pints.

 

Liam's set is about to being and there's still no sign of Harry, Niall's relived almost- because he's so god damn nervous to meet him. He doesn't realise he's zoned out until Louis nudges him with his elbow.

 

"Harry's over there, he'll more than likely be over soon. Although he's sound, met him a couple of times when I've been over at Li's- he literally will put his charm on straight away. Came onto me once, mate, shouldda seen the look on his face when Liam came over." Louis chuckles, eyes focused on Liam. They must catch each other's eyes because, the next minute Louis is blushing once more.

 

"I'm not really gonna tell you who you can and can't be involved with, but, like, all I'm saying is- if you wanna go somewhere with him, don't be fall to quick, because he seems the type to break your heart. Just, like, be careful yeah? Cos I care about you mate. Don't want you hurt again." Niall nods in understanding, he knows not to allow his heart to become attached to someone to quickly. Because, quite frankly it happens quicker than normal.

 

"I know Lou, promise I'll take it easy this time."

 

It takes about 10 minutes for Harry to eventually enter the booth, he looks exactly like what he does on camera. Much taller in person- Niall notes. He's got his infamous dimples on show as he enters,

 

"Come bearing gifts." He announces, carrying two bottles of vodka. Louis simply smiles, thanking him as he slides the bottles on the table.

 

His voice is also more raspier than he expected, his lips are the prettiest shade of pink- they would look great stretched around his-

 

"Niall is it?" And that's what knocks Niall away from his crude thoughts. He's smiling down at Niall now, his arm outstretched for a handshake- in which Niall happily accepts.

 

"Nice to finally meet you Niall. Heard a lot about you" He says as he takes seat next to Louis, he thankful that he sat there, and not next to him, cause then he wouldn't be able to hear his heart beating against his chest.

 

"Only good things I hope?" Niall asks, clearing his throat afterwards. Harry smiles and nods, helping himself to the vodka's he brought.

 

Niall thinks that right now, if the perfect time to start knocking back the drinks.

 

Maybe, just maybe it'll make the nerves go away.

 

Liam's set began around 20 minutes ago, and Niall thinks its possibly the best dj set he's ever seen. Liam knows how to get peoples adrenalines going, the atmosphere is something else, everyone is singing and dancing- and Liam looks like he's having the best time of his life up there, he was born for that type of job.

 

Louis and Harry have spoken more than Harry and himself, he knows that they're not on a date, just meeting for the first time- but, he thinks it would be nice if he actually had a conversation with him. Although he couldn't ignore the fact that when him and Louis were speaking, his eyes often wandered over to Niall's. He really is gorgeous in person, and Niall would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to him slightly.

 

He keeps on reminding himself that he shouldn't be feeling this attraction to someone like Harry.

 

Niall excuses himself for the toilet once Liam's set is finished. Honestly, he's been keeping a piss in for the past 10 minutes, he didn't want to go earlier because he thought it  would be rude to leave in the middle of his set. He'll introduce himself to Liam when he returns.

 

The bathroom's empty when he enters, _thank fuck for that._ He usually hates being in the toilets when there's other people in with him, cause they're usually fucked, making some sort of comment to him- which 9 times out of 10 he ignores cause he doesn't enjoy the after math of confrontations.

 

He's washing his hands at the sink when he's joined by someone, he takes a deep breath in- ready for whatever comment that comes from this drunkard.

 

"Alright mate? Feel like I haven't spoke to you all night." And, oh, _it's only Harry._  


 

  
_"_ Maybe, its cause you _haven't"_ Harry's got his back to him, he can hear the distinctive sound of his zipper being pulled up- then he's joining Niall at the sink. He just stands there dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to say to him, cause, he's never one to be stuck on what to say to someone.

 

"Sorry, some date this is meant to be." Harry mutters and Niall's breath catches in his throat, because, no one informed him that this was a date. Who goes to a club with his mate and his boyfriend as a first date?

 

"um- what?" Harry's eyes widen in horror, as if he wasn't meant to blurt that out.

 

"Oh, oh _shit._ I'm sorry, I was under the impression that this was a date. It's just Liam was eager for me to meet you- cause, like Louis' told him such nice things about you, and- fuck I feel so stupid." Niall's yet to say anything, just kind of focuses on how flustered Harry's getting right now. He can't help but chuckle.

 

"Calm down mate, wouldn't want you to pass out ay? Look, Louis didn't really inform me that this was a date. Just said that you wanted to meet me, I- just- um, didn't think it would be at a club. Most first dates are meant to be like romantic and shit aren't they?" Niall wonders out loud, and now its Harry that's chuckling- Niall can't help but smile at the cute, but a little bit intimidating boy in front of him.

 

"S'pose we've been screwed over by both our mates."

 

"They mean well." Niall replies.

 

" _Surrrre._ C'mon, lets go back out there and finish of this date yeah?" Niall sputters out a laugh, shaking his head as he saunters past Harry.

 

20 shots later Niall and Harry are a lot more drunk than they had expected, Louis and Liam are currently snogging in the other side of the booth- clearly ignoring the other clubbers around. Niall can't blame them for being like that- still going through the honeymoon faze apparently. It's probably why he hired out the private booth, so that no one could interrupt if they tried.

 

Niall and Harry have also seemed to fall into conversations more easily, not talking about many things, but at least its a start.

 

It's 1am before the group of lads finally decide to call it a night, Liam and Louis are still all over each other like love sick puppies. Niall also came to the conclusion that Liam's like a puppy himself, hyperactive at times.

 

Harry keeps on crowding in Niall's space- but he's too drunk to care, or even push him away. There's two taxi's waiting outside for them, and Niall knows he'll be getting one home by himself. He knows that due to the way Liam and Louis have been tonight, they won't be going their separate ways.

 

"Lou, you coming in the taxi with me?" Niall asks, somewhat afraid to break the two love birds apart. Louis shakes his head, giggling as Liam presses open mouthed kisses to his neck.

 

"Nah mate, going back to Li's. But I'll see you at work yeah?" Louis not half as drunk as what Niall is, because he's not even slurring his words- but then again, he's quite good at acting both drunk and sober.

 

"Sure, whatever." Niall sighs and walks over to his taxi for the night, he can hear Harry hot on his heels. He turns around to bid him farewell, almost jumps in surprise at how close he is to him. He shuffles back until his back hits off the side of the taxi.

 

"It's been really nice meeting you tonight Niall, real nice." He whispers in Niall's ear, both his hands are placed flat behind his head- but also framing his face. The huskiness of Harry's voice sending shivers down his spine. Niall gulps but nods.

 

"Look, here's my number" Harry adds, slipping a piece of paper into the pocket of his jacket. Blue eyes staring into Jade Green.

 

"Text me when you're home, and maybe we can arrange a seconds date. Y'know- one that's meant to be more romantic and shit?" Again Niall sputters out a laugh, ducking his head close to Harry's chest.

 

Harry tucks his fingers underneath Niall's chin, to regain the same eye contact as before. But Harry's eyes now hold a darker shade to them, his eyes flicking from his lips back up to his glazed eyes.

 

And then, Harry's leaning in- ever so cautiously, eyes still focused on Niall's. And just as Harry's lips are about to meet his own, Niall turns his head, receiving a slopping kiss to the cheek. Harry huffs out and Niall simply snickers at him. Rising on his tiptoes so that he's able to whisper into Harry's ear.

 

" _I don't kiss on the first date."_  


 

X

Niall's currently sleeping when someone eagerly bursts into his room. He's groans into his pillow, annoyed that his sleep has been interrupted.

"Niall James Horan wake up now" Grace squeals, Niall huffs and rolls over so that he's facing Grace- who's currently standing with an awake and alert Charlie on her hip.

 

"I'm awake, what's up?" He answers groggily, sleep still laced in his body.

 

"What's _up?_ Are you for real? What's up!" Grace exclaims, marching over to the bed- passing Charlie over to Niall as she skips over to the other side of the bed. The bed jiggles underneath as Grace flops down next to him- quick enough to take her daughter back from Niall.

 

She's the best baby to be around- aside from Theo his nephew. She comes a close second to his favourite child, she's got a beautiful skin tone to her- which she gets from her dad obviously. If her father's looks are anything to go by, she'll be gorgeous when she grows up.

 

_If only her father knew she was his._

 

But that's different story to tell.

 

"You've lost me completely babe, what is going on?"  Niall pushes himself up so that his back is rested against the headboard. He pulls a couple of faces to Charlie, she giggles at him.

 

"What's going _on,_ is that you were the first person I saw on E news this morning." Niall's stomach churns and he goes into instant panic, why the hell is he on that for?

 

"Well, actually, you're literally on every piece of media coverage. Getting a little too cosy with _the_ Harry Styles last night." And, shit-  that wasn't meant to happen, he doesn't even remember there being any camera's near them. Can't recall seeing the paparazzi snapping pictures of them. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Fuck." Is all Niall can reply with right now, he can't comprehend what's happened. All he knows is that he feels stupid for getting caught this early.

 

"Language- anyways, what even were you doing with him anyway? Thought you were having a lads night out with Louis or summat?"

 

"We were, Lou's sorta together with Liam." Grace can only gasp in reply, little Charlie jumping in her spot- eyes wide in fright.

 

"Liam! As in-" She starts, but is cut off just s quickly

 

"Yep, as in dj Payno- Big Payno, whatever you kids call him these days." He chuckles nervously.

 

"And childhood best friend of Harry Styles, that's how we met. They both set us up." He sighs again, eyes closing as he scratches the back of his neck absentmindedly.

 

"Get you, I see the night turned out well no?" Niall nods.

 

"It wasn't meant to end like it did, I wasn't even certain what this night was. He thought it was a date, I just thought I was meeting him." He takes a deep breath

 

"Since the beginning of the year, I've been solely focused on my job and looking after this little tyke." He smiles, tickling underneath Charlie's chin- she giggles again and ducks her head. "I haven't even had the time to think about going out and meeting new people, especially not celebrities like Harry- I dunno- I just- I never really realised how much I missed pulling until last night." Niall chuckles again, lets out another breath and stretches his neck.

 

"It's cause you're scared isn't it?" Grace timidly asks, her voice no louder than a whisper. Niall can only nod in reply.

 

"Yeah" He whispers. "I'm scared to fall in love again.

 

Grace was right though, Niall's all over the media, you name it- newspaper articles, social media, television channels, MTV news. Not to mention he's gained early 100 thousand followers on twitter- who even knows his twitter handle? He rarely uses twitter.

 

He knows to ignore all the negative comments he's been receiving on social media, he's seen what fans are like when their idol is linked with someone new. His phones been constantly vibrating since 4 days ago- filled with notifications, text messages, etcetera.

 

Harry's text him too, and to be honest, he's the only one he want to reply to.

 

***Really sorry about all this, I didn't know the paps were there H x.***

  
***It's fine, fans are a bit extreme though x*** Niall replies, his fingers hovering over the keypad waiting for Harry's reply.

 

***Yeah, they get like that. Just ignore them as much as possible, but most are generally nice x***

 

  ***I'll try to x***  


 

It takes a while for Harry to send another message to Niall, but excitement runs through him as soon as his phone lights up.

 

***How about I take you out for coffee as an apology for this, when you next free? x***

 

Niall ponders, does he want to meet up with Harry again? Of course it could be harmless, just friends getting coffee- if that's what they are? He doesn't want to think to much about it, of course he wants to see him again, but with his track records- he knows he'll fall too fast. But, if this were to escalate into something more than friends- he'll start bringing his tactics into the mix. Playing hard to get is _always_ the best way stop himself from falling to quickly for him.

 

* **Sure, I'm free whenever x***  


 

***How about Thursday? x***

 

***Yeah, that's fine x***

 

***See you then xx***

 

The boys can't wait to see each other.

 

X

 

He's hidden away in a corner when Harry enters, the smell of coffee instantly hitting him. Harry thinks Niall looks so warm and cuddly- he wonders what that'll feel like, what'll feel like to cuddle up to him...  
   
You've got to stop this.  
   
Harry shakes himself out of his daze and begins his walk over to where Niall was sitting, blowing on his coffee encased in his hands.

Its as if Niall can tell Harry's making his way over to where he is, because he looks up directly to where Harry is. He gives a shy smile which makes Harry's stomach flutter.

There's another cup of coffee he thinks, set in front of Niall on the table- and as soon as Harry slides into the chair opposite, Niall pushes the coffee over, a small smile on his face as he does so.

"I didn't know what you drank. So I got you a decaf."

"Appreciate it, thanks Niall." He gratefully smiles, Niall blushes and ducks his head slightly. And if that isn't the cutest thing Harry's seen all day, he doesn't know what can top it.

The pair sit in an awkward silence, purposely avoiding eye contact with one another. Niall thinks he would be laughing in any other situation, but its just not the right time or place.

Harry finally decides to break it, clearing his throat to alert Niall.

"So, um- I'm really sorry about the other night. I honestly never seen the cameras around" Harry starts.

Niall nods in understanding, a million and one thoughts running through his head. For once he doesn't know what to say, just simply flicks his eyes from Harry's eyes and lips- they're the perfect shade of pink he notes, quite plump too.

"I can't say I didn't expect it to happen, cause-like people know who I am, and where I am or planning to go. So I can't help it."

Niall doesn't even think he's paying attention to what Harry is saying, he's more focused on his lips, how they curve when he says a certain word. He wouldn't mind kissing him again.

"-and I really wanna shag you" Niall chokes on a breath when he finally joins the conversation again. His heart is hammering against his chest.

"What?" He asks, throat gravely from his coughing attack. Harry rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Oh, you pay attention to that, but not my explanation." Harry smirks, quirking  an eyebrow upwards.

Niall has to take a few deep breaths to actually be able to reply to Harry.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted." He mumbles, a faint blush painting his cheeks once more.

"I can tell" Harry states, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"As I was saying, I apologise for the paps getting such an intimate picture of us. And sorry for throwing myself all over you too."

"It's fine I understand, I was pretty out of it as well. So we're both in the wrong." Niall adds in to the conversation for the first time.

"I know, but I initiated the kiss and got the attention on us. I only wanted us to have a fun night, no interruptions or unnecessary attention."

Harry's expression is not teasing anymore, but soft and sincere. He looks generally guilty for all the drama.

"So, like this. I want to make it up to you for it all, if you want to- you can say no if you want. But I want to take you on a proper date, with no interruptions. I'll make sure to get the most private place to eat."

Niall can't do anything but nod.

X

_"We appreciate what you're doing Styles, there's a lot of positive stories coming out. A small increase in previous album sales. A high demand for your new album, keep this going and you'll have a number 1 album in no time."_

_He feels more guilty then he should, Niall's a nice enough bloke, he doesn't deserve this._

_"The media think you're serious about this, after your previous stints with other random they can see a change in you."_

_Harry stares at the magazine in front of him, a full two pages on his and Niall's 'relationship' a lot of quotes about how he's serious about it this time._

_It's been just over a month since he first met Niall at Liam's set, a month of set up dates- for the purpose of media coverage._

_They've been on a few dates since they first went for coffee together. Even if the first date didn't go off to well._

_They got there fine, had a nice meal. But when it came to leaving to restaurant, they were swarmed with paps- which Harry later found out was organised by his management team._

_Other times they were only spotted by fans who asked for pictures of Harry. Only a few fans asking how they both knew each other. There was only one fan that had enough courage to ask them if they were together._

_Harry laughed them off, stating they were friend's and added ever so quietly for now, and Niall- like the second time they met, had a coughing fit._

X

Two weeks later, Harry asks Niall to make their 'relationship' official.

Niall agrees with little persuasion. He's grown quite fond of Harry, even if he is apprehensive of him and his actions.

But who can blame him?

He thinks he can trust Harry, he's not given him any reason not to over the past 6 weeks.

They've gotten to know each other a lot more too, there's been many dates since Harry's meeting, just so that they can get to know each other. But only Harry and his management know that it's for publicity.

Niall's been constantly hounded by Grace every time he's gone out Harry, or if he's been pictured with him. She's always demanding to be told the details of the date. Niall always blushes when it's brought up.

So in compromise to getting Grace to stop hassling him, he invited her to Harry's house party, bearing in mind she gets a baby sitter for the night.

He doesn't think that he's seen her grab her phone so quickly.

The only downfall is that Grace has been non stop squealing since they got into the taxi, she's been tugging on Niall's jacket all night.

Niall's wearing a navy blue jacket, white top and his trusted skinny jeans, along with his favourite pair of white converse. He doesn't really know if there's a certain dress code for his party, but seeing as its Harry he's making himself look nice.

Ever since they began their relationship, Niall's been making sure that he looks presentable; and making sure he looks like the correct person for Harry to be seen with, and god forbid if they were papped together.

Grace's hand is threaded through his as they walk up to Harry's front door. He's never actually been inside of his house but from what it looks like on the outside, he's not going to be disappointed.

His house is more like a mansion, it's like a perfect house for an eligible bachelor like Harry. Perfectly presented- a couple of his infamous cars parked on the driveway, pebbles and stepping stones leading up to the doorstep.

Niall can hear the music thumping from outside, the bass is already vibrating underneath his feet. And he's quite surprised that there isn't the stereotypical couple snogging each other's face off on the driveway. There's no cups chucked everywhere, but then again Niall seems to forget that this isn't a university party.

He knocks on the door twice before someone eventually opens the door; Liam's the one to answer, a smile stretched across his face, a beer clutched in his hand.

"Niall, hi, come in." He steps aside to let the pair in the house.

There's a faint smell of weed in the air, which hits him as soon as he steps through the door.

"Liam this is Grace, my roommate-"

"And best friend of him" She buts in, holding her hand out for Liam to shake. He chuckles and shakes her hand, both of them exchanging pleasantries.

"Harry's through in the kitchen, you should really try his cocktails mate. They're ace." He chuckles and drags Niall and Grace into said kitchen.

There's murmurs and stares being thrown at Niall's way when he enters and he feels a bit paranoid. There's quite a few people crowded in Harry's kitchen and Niall can already see the boy everybody is fawning over- him included. His hair is pulled up into a bun; which is a change to him because he's used to seeing him with his hair flowing freely, and Niall thinks could he possibly couldn't get any more attractive.

"Niall! I was wondering when I'd see your face. Here, try this. You can be my guinea pig." Harry exclaims pushing a colourful looking drink into his hand and pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek.

Once again Niall blushes.

Niall smells the cup sitting in his hands and his eyes nearly water due to how strong the drink is.

Harry must of put a lot of liquor into this.

"It's my newest cocktail, how does it taste?" Harry has this hopeful look in his eyes, Niall hesitates before tipping back his cup.

To answer his previous question, yes Harry did put a lot of liquor in his cup. There's an instant burn in his throat from it, but it's a nice burn. There's a lot of different flavours combining on his taste buds.

He likes it.

"This is surprisingly nice, for something that has only been tested on once person. What's in it?"

"Vodka, rum, dash of tequila; and um- orange and pineapple juice." Harry explains, a pleased and proud look on his face.

"That would explain then strength of alcohol."

"Sure does babe, now, who else wants to try. Since now we have the okay from Niall over there." Harry asks the crowd in his kitchen, hollers and hoots erupting from everyone.

Niall supposes some more of these cocktails won't harm.

Right?

_Wrong_

Niall's completely fucked.

Like to the point where he can't see straight.

But in his state, he does realise that Harry's became more touchy feely. He's still standing in the kitchen with the lads he's been introduced to. Liam and Grace are still floating around too.

Harry's got his arm wrapped around Niall's hip and his hand is perched on his hip, thumb rubbing back and forth on his hip and Niall feels warm inside.

Niall may have also enjoyed the fact Harry's pinched and squeezed his bum a few times.  
  
X

Most of the bodies have filed out of the kitchen and Niall's about to follow until he's pulled backwards harshly. Strong arms are wrapped around his waist, he quickly melts into the embrace. He shivers when a set of sloppy lips attack his neck, Niall moaning quietly and tilts his head to more so that Harry can get better access.

"Let's go upstairs" He murmurs into Niall's neck. And before Niall even registers Harry's words, he's being pulled towards the staircase.

Once they reach Harry's room the door in clicked shut and locked. The door's not been locked for longer than 2 seconds and Harry's lips eagerly attack Niall's, Niall's kissing back too, they're just as desperate for each other. Hands are roaming around each other's body's, eager to get each other's clothes off.

He's quick to rid Niall of his jacket, he tosses it somewhere where Niall doesn't know, he's more focused on Harry kissing him

Sure, they've kissed plenty times when they've been in dates; but they haven't lasted as long as this, nor have they been as desperate as this kiss.

Harry's backing Niall against the bed, his larger hands cradling the younger boys flush face. Niall's hands are tugging on the hem of Harry's t-shirt, signalling to take it off. Harry complies and tears  his lips from Niall's, reaching behind him to pull his top off from the back. Then with more force he pushes Niall onto the plush bed with a small thud.

Niall's crawling backwards onto the bed and Harry follows, gripping Niall's thighs and separating them so that he can lie in between them.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day, couldn't wait to see you." Harry mutters as he nibbled on Niall's exposed neck. Niall lets out a whimper as Harry harshly bites down onto the spot he's currently nibbling on.

While he's working on his neck, Harry's other hand is slowly working it's way to Niall's jeans. Niall's becoming desperate and panting erratically, both boy's dicks are throbbing against their jeans both needing a release

Harry's finally got the jeans undone, and he pulls both of Niall's jeans and boxers down to his thigh. He's still kissing his neck, Niall's squirming beneath him.

Niall lets out a gasp as Harry's hand wraps firmly around his length, then they turn to low groans and moans as he begins pumping, slowly and gently. Niall bucks into Harry's hand and he begins to pump a lot quicker, there's low groans spilling from Harry's mouth as he ruts against Niall's thigh. Harry's still got his jeans on so it rubs in a harsh way, but Niall's not really focusing on that right now.

Harry's lips desperately attached to Niall's, they're both panting in each other's mouth. Harry's focusing on getting both of them off, synchronizing the roll of his hips with his hand on Niall's cock.

Niall's still panting, letting out strings of moans and whines as Harry's hand works against him. He's slowly moving one hand towards the back of Harry's head and another's trailing down towards his bum, pushing gently so that his crotch is rubbing more against him.

"I'm- fuck I'm there" Niall lets out a louder groan then the one's from before, his grip tightening on Harry's head and arse as he comes, white spurts shooting from him and onto his stomach. And he barely has time to come down from his high before Harry's still against him; he lets out a growl, signalling that he's came in his jeans.

Harry sighs as he rolls over to lay next to Niall, breathing heaving as his high leaves his system. He shifts in his spot a few times before whispering a quiet fuck and unbuttons his own jeans, pulls them down along with his boxers and chucks them to the side. Niall's eyes bulge out of his sockets as he glances down to Harry's length, he looks back up at the ceiling when Harry catches his gaze.

Harry chuckles when Niall becomes flustered.

"No need to be shy after what we've just done Ni" He sighs and  rolls over so that he can grab a tissue for Niall's stomach, blindly he chucks it behind him and rolls back over so he's staring at the ceiling, he closes his eyes and folds his hands across his torso.

"I-"

A knock interrupts Niall's answer.

Who the he'll is knocking?

"Ni, babe you in there? I wanna go home." He knows who that voice is, and she's whining , he hates it when she's a whiny drunk.

Niall lets out a sigh as he stands up, quickly wiping himself down before tucking himself back in his boxers and jeans.

He walks towards the door so he can leave with Grace, because knowing her she'll be complaining soon if he doesn't come out.

And she does just that, knocking on the door again.

"You should answer her." Harry chuckles from the bed.

"Gimme a kiss before you go though." Niall's glad he's facing the door because his smile is so wide right now. Ruffling a hand through his hair he walks back over to Harry and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry's having none of it though, because it's not enough. So he grabs Niall quite harshly by the back of the neck and forces his lips back down to his. His tongue slips in straight away, and Niall's about to pass out from it all.

He mumbled against Harry's lips to let him go, and Harry whines when their lips detatch.

"G'night Niall"

"Night Harry."

And basically no matter how drunk both boys were, they're both going to sleep with a smile on their face

X

Niall doesn't know whether it's the alcohol or the post orgasmic bliss that's causing him to feel all fuzzy inside

_He's just been tossed off by_ Harry

Shit

He's running a hand through his hair, leaning against the door smirking to himself because of just went down. He can't believe it's just happened, they've only been seeing a couple of weeks, but Niall can't seem to bring himself to complain; because at the end of the day he's just been given a mind blowing orgasm.

Niall knows that he's falling to quick for Harry, knows of his feelings towards Harry, but he's not too sure Harry feels the same.

_little does he know_

He's still got to find Grace, who must've run off when Niall didn't answer the door. Honestly before, he didn't even want to leave but he's starting to feel the after affects of his orgasm leaving his body and the drink. He just wants his own bed.

It doesn't prove to difficult to find Grace because she's wandering around the living room, most of the party guests have left and there's only a couple of people he can see, Liam and Grace being two of them.

"Ni, mate you seen Harry?" Liam hollers when he notices that Niall's entered the room, Grace snaps her head up and gives Niall a knowing smirk.

"Uh- think he's went to sleep. Seen him before, he seemed pretty fucked." Liam sighs, Grace just rolls her eyes.

The _fuck_ is her problem

"Jesus christ" Liam mutters "He's always getting pissed, then going to kip and leaves me to clean up his mess." He sighs, picking up numerous amounts of cups left on the bench.

Niall just laughs and leaves the conversation at that. His ears perk up when he hears footsteps of Grace, he sheepishly smiles at her but she just stares, no amused.

"You smell like sex" She sniffs.

"Um"

"What did you and Harry get up to babe? It sure took you a while to come out" Grace giggles in his ear, stepping back slightly to look Niall in the eye; shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet

"Um" He just replies again, not knowing what to say.

"Think we should go home yeah? I'm quite tired myself actually." Niall yawns, stretches his arms out to show he's tired. Grace just smirks.

"Yeah, you'll have to wash Harry Style's come off won't you?" Niall can feel the warmth pricking up his cheeks at his best friend. He's standing there dumbfounded.

Grace just giggles and pulls his arm whispering about how she's only having a laugh.

They both bid farewell to Liam who is still currently tidying up the kitchen, luckily for them he's just about finished and he turns around.

"Hey, you off?" Grace nods.

"Yeah mate, you'll be fine clearing up?" Liam waves his hands dismissively.

"Sure, everything's more or less done anyways. I'll just kip in the guest room, keep an eye on Haz and lock up for him."

"Fair enough mate, I'll catch you later yeah?" Liam nods and grins at them.

"Yeah knowing you and Harry I'll be seeing you more often." Liam winks and Niall blushes again.

"You sure will, see you later Liam."

"Later Niall, bye Grace hope you see you again soon." Grace nods, calling out a high pitched goodbye as she leaves.

X

When Niall wakes up, surprisingly he's not hung-over.

Grace on the other hand, is practically dead.

"What the hell did I drink last night? Why didn't you save me Ni?" She moans, dropping her forehead on the counter top. Niall chuckles and rubs her shoulders, she groans as Niall gives her a massage, he always know that when she's hung-over, rubbing her shoulders and giving her a massage with cheer her up. Once he can feel her relaxing he presses a small kiss to the back of her neck.

Honestly, Niall thinks that Grace has fallen asleep again due to the silence. So he quietly shuffles around the kitchen, searching for some cereal to cure the hunger in his stomach. He huffs when he can only find a little bit of coco pops in the bottom of the box. He should really go shopping throughout the week, the both need it.

Its a strange that they can remember to buy enough food for an infant, but yet they can't remember to stock up on food for themselves.

Niall's just about to start eating his shit excuse for a breakfast when his phone vibrates on the counter. He's quick to pick it up so that it doesn't wake up Grace, who is uncomfortably but peacefully sleeping; hunched over on the island counter.

It's from Harry, and Niall's surprised that he's even awake this early.

So he opens it, because he thinks it's just an innocent text message.

But, boy is he wrong.

By a long shot.

He surely isn't expecting a picture of Harry's cock to be sent added with the caption of 'Morning'

He's literally so shocked he manages to drop his spoon in his cereal with a loud clink. Waking Grace up at the same time. She's quite out of it at first, he red hair sticking up in all different places. He mumbles a quick apology as she huffs and grumbles, walking out of the kitchen and over to her room.

He has to adjust his shorts to try and cover the hard-on he's now currently sporting. And sends a very angry but joking text back to him.

*You've just nearly made me drop my phone in my cereal you prick!*

Harry replies soon afterwards.

_*What ever could you mean Ni? I only said Morning?????*_

*Don't play innocent with me Har, you know exactly what I mean*

_*Oh you mean the picture of my prick? Yeah he says morning too*_

Niall chokes out a laugh, he wonders why he's even with someone like him.

*He??? Surprised you haven't named it*

_*Nah, he only gets a name once you suck me off_ *

He's done it again, his vulgar words making Niall's dick strain against his shorts.

* _You wanna suck me off Ni? I've already tossed you off so I think its fair you return the favour*_

*Depends*

_*On what?*_

*My mood*

_*It better be a good mood, cause it ain't gonna suck itself*_

*I'll pass then, I'm away for a nice shower, in a bit Haz*

_*Aw,good job I've taken care of myself then,_ _laters_ _Ni_ _*_

And yeah maybe Niall does go for a shower, and he also might have got himself off to both images of Harry's cock and the way he was rutting against him last night.

X

It's on a Wednesday when it happens, and the pair don't expect it to at all.

Wednesday being the only day Harry is free throughout the week, therefore being able to have a date night at his house.

Harry's been constantly busy with working on the new album, sorting out dates for when he decides to tour. He's barely had time to see Niall either, because he's been busy with work too- which he still hasn't mentioned what his occupation is.

And he wants to keep it that way.

When they were first linked with each other, Niall was scared that they would find out he's a stripper- it's not really something that would bring positive attention to the pair of them.

Niall will tell him in his own time.

But he often wonders why Harry hasn't asked him what he works as? Not that he's really complaining.

Tonight's date night is consisting of Harry cooking a meal.

Niall offered to help multiple times, but Harry would wave him off with the familiar phrase 'too many cooks Ni'

So while Harry cooks-and sings, in the kitchen; Niall relaxes in the living area, sipping on a foster's

He's never felt more awkward in his life.

"Ni, babe, could you set the table please." 

There's a couple of placemats on the edge of the kitchen counter, silverware laid on top along with a couple of napkins. Niall's heart swells with happiness towards Harry, and how much effort he's put into this meal.

Niall collects the items and catches Harry's gaze, he shoots him a grin and returns to dishing up the food.

He's just about to collect his beer from the living room when Harry walks out from the kitchen, two dining plates in each hand.

Niall's eager to taste the meal that Harry's cooked.

Harry does the typical gentleman on a date cliché, pulling the chair out Niall to sit down in; then tucking him in to the table. Niall gets butterflies.

"It's beef stroganoff, enjoy"

They sit in silence for almost the entire meal, Niall only mentioning how good the meal is. But other than that, there's no conversation at all; making the awkward tension come through again.

"So, there's a reason why I suggested we have dinner here tonight."  Niall lifts his head up to look at Harry.

"I've been nominated for best-selling album of 2015, at the VMA's" he explains, Niall's mouth opens in shock.

"Wow, Harry that's great news. Congratulations" He praises, Harry smiles at him.

"Thank you" he pauses "but I want you to come with me"

And wow, Niall was not expecting that to come out of his mouth. His mouth opens and closes, like a fish- he doesn't know what to say.

"I mean, you can say no if you want to. It was just a suggestion."

"No!" He blurts out, shrinking into his seat, shocked at his outburst.

"I'll come with you, if you're sure?" Niall timidly asks.

"I've never been more sure of anything  Ni, I want you there moral support- and to also show you off. Now, lets clean up and watch some TV." Harry grins, standing up to collect the two dinner plates.

X

Niall isn't exactly sure how he ended up in this situation, well he is to a certain extent, because after all he did agreed to this, it wasn't forced. But what he isn't sure of is how him and Harry went from being cuddled up on the sofa, to having sex with each other in Harry's bed.

It's taking all of Niall's will power to push back the hair that's stuck to Harry's forehead, there's a glistening sheet of sweat gathering on his forehead. But if he's being quite honest the pleasure that's currently running through him is making it hard to focus.

It all escalated so quickly, they were watching a film quite happily. Then all of a sudden Harry began trailing kisses down Niall's neck.

Niall turned his face so that Harry could properly kiss him. Their mouths met quickly, and moulded together.

It took a painfully slow time for them to end up in Harry's bed, they took their time stripping each other of their clothes. But then it dissolved into urgency and want.

Their actions become quicker, the want and need for them to combine together as one, rising ever so quickly.

This was honestly not how Niall thought his day would end up.

He definitely didn't think that he would be sprawled underneath Harry, thrusting in and out of him with the same urgency as before. Gasps and moans pouring out of Niall's mouth when Harry reached that little bundle of pleasure.

He knows what this certain sense of euphoria means, he's close.

Harry's groans and grunts have grown from before. His movements are becoming more quick and desperate- desperate for a release. Niall slowly wraps his legs around Harry's waist, the heels of his feet numbly digging in to the curve of Harry's arse to allow him to delve deeper into him.

"You close?" Harry rasps, keeping his rhythm going. Niall only nods.

"Yeah, just- just keeping doing that, oh" Niall gasps when Harry brushes against his prostate again.

Harry wonders whether or not Niall can come untouched, he's relishing the way the younger boy is writhing underneath him,- eyes scrunched up in pleasure with his mouth open wide and the most beautiful sounds emitting from him.

He's on the verge of coming, but he needs Niall to come first- he's quite selfless when it comes to sex. Always determined to get them finished first, it's always been the same with his previous hook ups and regular one night stands.

He reaches one hand to grip the head board tightly, pushing with more force into Niall so he can finish- while slipping his free hand between their two bodies to grab at Niall's neglected dick, he begins pumping him while keeping up the rhythm. The moans that are now spilling from Niall's mouth are making Harry see stars, he can feel the way Niall's legs have tightened around his waist, the way the heels of his feet are digging into the dip of his back.

He honestly thinks that Niall looks beautiful underneath him, his face contorted in pleasure; likes the way his quiff has flattened down and stuck to his forehead- much like Harry's hair has done. Loves the way Niall's knuckles are white from how hard he's gripping the bed sheet.

Harry's heart starts to race, feels the bile rise in his throat as he realises he isn't focused on the sex, all he's thinking about is _NiallNiallNiall_. It almost makes him go soft at his thoughts, but then Niall's clenching around him and releasing in Harry's fist, small but loud gasps spilling from his mouth and Harry soon follows, hips stuttering as he releases into the condom.

He waits a few moments to catch his breath before slipping out of Niall carefully, but can't help but notice the way Niall winces as Harry pulls completely out.

Rolling over he rolls the condom off his softening dick and chucks it in the bin, before settling himself of the bed. He can still hear Niall's short puffs of breath as he comes down from the after effects of his orgasm.

"Well" Harry breathes.

"That was... something" Now Harry himself is wincing, he's never one to be making awkward conversation after sex. But then Niall's letting out a breathy chuckle and Harry's heart does that little stutter again.

"Yeah, you were alright" Harry scoffs and with a weak attempt pushes at Niall's shoulder, even with his eyes closed he can see the smirk forming on his face.

He gives them both a little more time to catch their breath before he speaks.

"I'm a cuddler"

The bed shifts underneath Harry, his breathing stops momentarily until he feels Niall's arms wrap around his torso. There's a ghost of a smile on Niall's face as he gets comfortable on his chest.

His stomach flips and his heart stutters once more.

What has he gotten himself into?

X

Harry is slowly but surely stepping over the 'fake relationship' line, and crossing over to the 'real relationship' side.

But he just can't help it, Niall is possibly one of the best people he's met. He's a source of positive energy to be around, he's constantly happy- both sober and drunk.

There's been many words of appraisal from his management.

_'You're making it look so genuine'_

_'The media are on your side'_

_'There's no more Harry Styles- playboy articles'_

_'Everyone is buying these stories'_

_'They genuinely think you've found the one'_

But what if Harry has?

What if Niall is the one for him? The one responsible for his happiness. The one to bring him happiness for the rest of his life.

But, Niall's also the one whose going to have his life shattered to pieces.

All because Harry is too selfish to allow his career to flop.

He's completely fucked.

X

This will be the first and last time Niall sits on a plane for 8 hours.

It's two days before the VMA'S, and Harry insisted they take his private jet. Less attention on the flight, and it also takes less time to travel with a jet.

He regrets agreeing to coming now, now that he's had to endure a flight like this. He's been constantly bored, Harry was asleep most of the flight and there were no on- flight entertainment that drew Niall's attention.

They're waiting to get though customs now, another waiting game- which isn't one of Niall's favourite thing to do. He's totally impatient.

It's been a few weeks since Harry had invited him to the VMA'S, and whenever they've had time together, it's always the usual; talking and shagging.

Not that they're both complaining though.

Harry's been extra touchy with Niall, simple touches to his body both in the privacy of their own homes, and in the public eye.

It's been a perfect couple of months together.

Niall's nervous about this, it's the first time he's been to any awards show- never mind on the arm of his pop star boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_

Never did he think he would be in a serious relationship again. Not ever since Darren.

The person who made Niall think he'd never be good enough for anyone, ever.

The person who both mentally and physically abused him.

The person who made Niall scared of love.

_The person who had ruined his life._

Until Harry came along.

When they first began dating each other, he was scared to feel anything, all the signals Harry had sent were all positive. But Niall was still scared and apprehensive.

All these nerves had settled down, when Harry made it perfectly clear that he was serious about this, that he wanted to give this a go.

And with a little push from Grace, he wanted to give it a go too.

He just had to make sure his past didn't come back to haunt him.

X

Niall comes to realise that the fans and the paps are intense.

Harry's just barely stepped out of the van when the screams begin. Niall winces at the volume of it all, but Harry doesn't seem fazed.

But he supposes he's used to it, Harry's been to way more awards shows then Niall has. He also tours a lot, so that could be another reason.

"Right, Harry, you go on the red carpet and we will follow. You know the drill." There's a couple of bodyguards with Harry, some members of his management- who he's never met before.

Harry nods and walks back to where Niall is still currently sitting van, reaches forward to pull Niall, so he can press his lips against Niall.

Niall melts into the kiss straight away, their lips working together with each other. They pull away smiling at each other, cheeks flushed slightly.

"I'll see you in 5 babe"  And then he's away, stepping into the screams of his adoring fans.

Niall continues to watch from the outset, he stands and stares and how breath-taking he looks when on the red carpet. His heart swells at the way his face lights up when he meets his fans, he smiles he infamous dimpled smile on each photograph.

Harry walks to the end of the red carpet, where he's stopped by an interviewer. Niall's cheeks are starting to hurt due to the amount of smiling he's done since he arrived.

Then all of a sudden, Harry's looking back in Niall's direction- a wide smile on stretched across his face. He's signalling for Niall to come over, and all at once his fans start looking over at Niall too- it takes him a while to comprehend, they're screaming for him too.

Niall stands there dumbfounded, staring at Harry whose still trying to get him to come over. When he doesn't budge, Harry begins to walk towards him- a shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"C'Mon, Ni" He murmurs when he's in hearing distance, tugging him forward by the wrist.

When they reach the overwhelming crowd, there's soft murmurs between his fans. Harry's still guiding him to the interviewer, a wide smile on her face when she realises who is being brought with him.

"Welcome back, Harry. I see you've brought an extra"

"Yes, he's my good luck charm for tonight."

Niall doesn't utter a word, and lets the interview go ahead. The interviewer keeps the conversation strictly between them, speaking about Harry's up and coming album and tours.

He's enjoying just watching Harry converse, likes the way his lips move when he speaks. Niall finds that, very often he focuses on the way Harry's lips look when he accentuates every word. How his lips curl up when he speaks. Loves the little bit of fuzz on his upper lip- it tickles when they kiss.

"Well, to conclude this interview- expect Harry's new album in late 2015. Good luck with the awards tonight."

"Thank you, have a nice night. All the love."

And then Niall's being dragged away again, from the various different screams and cheers Harry's receiving.

This show is going to be extraordinary.

X

Harry did win the award.

And he couldn't of been happier, he had Niall by his side, the fans constant love for him.

He honestly was the luckiest man right now.

As soon as the awards show was finished, and the after party was in full swing- Niall had whispered into his ear 'this calls for celebratory sex, don't you think'

So, yeah, that is exactly what is going on right now.

The pair wasted no time in getting back to the hotel, connecting their mouths together in desperation.

Harry had pushed him against the hotel room door, crashing his hips against Niall's- emitting a whine from his mouth. He then proceeded to strip Niall of his top, peppering kisses to his exposed neck and chest- Niall's panting in his ear, a tight grip on Harry's neck and he nibbled on the skin of his shoulders.

He's too focused on Harry's mouth to notice that his jeans have been popped open, and, oh, Harry's sinking down to his knees- taking the rest of his jeans with him.It's not that Niall hasn't received a blowjob before, it's just, this was meant to be Harry's celebration- so why is Niall  the one getting special treatment?

He bites his lips raw, because Harry's trailing his own lips downwards to the tufts of hair above Niall's dick. It tickles and he squirms, Harry shoots him a smirk from the floor.

A moan spills from Niall's mouth, when Harry begins to kitten lick the tip of his dick. His hand is firmly pressed on the door behind him, bracing himself.

He grips at Harry's hair quite tightly, when he begins taking him in his mouth- inch by mind blowing inch. He begins bobbing his head; hand gripped at the base of Niall's cock, and Niall thinks he looks beautiful- the way pretty pink lips are stretched around him.

Then all of a sudden, Harry stops his actions- but he's still got his dick in his mouth. His mouth is stretched open a little wider- he wants Niall to fuck his mouth.

Yeah, this is a little different to what he was expecting to happen when they made it through the door.

Completely different.

Niall complies, brings his free hand to tuck under Harry's chin- shifts his hips forward experimentally; and god, does it feel amazing.

Harry taps at Niall's arse, signalling for him to carry on.

And Niall does exactly that.

He begins shallowly thrusting his hips forward, a hand still curled in Harry's hair- pulling him towards Niall's crotch. He groans when he can feel himself hitting the back of Harry's throat- Harry's been making next to no noises throughout this whole activity- and it's making Niall more desperate to finish.

His eyes roll to the back of his head, when he feels Harry's index finger teasing at his hole; Niall whimpers when Harry finally pushes it inside- he stills his movements when Harry pushes his finger to the furthest he can.

Then all of a sudden, Harry removes Niall's dick from his mouth- grabs him firmly by the hips and spins him around, until he's firmly pressed against the door.

Niall feels all giddy inside, because he knows what's about to happen.

He lets out a high pitched whine, when Harry licks a stripe up his hole- slams his hand against the door as Harry does it again, really hopes that no one is walking past the hotel room, because the noises he's making should not be this loud; or in hearing distance.

Harry parts his cheeks even more and buries his face and mouth further- puckering his lips after each lick. Niall's a whimpering mess and he can feel himself getting closer.

He can feel himself getting closer to his release, with each swirl of Harry's tongue in his puckered hole. Harry's added in two fingers to the mix now, and Niall's almost falling apart form it all.

He bears down on Harry's fingers and mouth, he needs something way more than this- even though he can feel his release itching at his skin, he doesn't think he can come like this.

Reaching behind, he grabs at Harry's wrist- stopping his movements again. He spins around to face Harry again. He's looking up at him with hooded eyes, his lips are shining from his own spit and more than likely Niall's precome.

Niall can tell that Harry's needing a release too, can tell by the way his dick is constricted against his jeans.

Surging forward, he pushes Harry to the floor, a thud signalling their connection to it.

He kisses Harry in desperation as he works on getting his jeans down, they only lie halfway down his thighs. When he peels his boxers down too, his dick springs free- Harry hisses from underneath him, the cool air hitting off his sensitive and neglected cock.

Niall slings his leg over Harry's waist, rocks his hips backwards- feeling the tip of Harry's dick hit numbly on his arse; all while they still have their lips connected.

He lifts his hips up slightly, reaching blindly behind him until he can feels Harry's dick in his hand. He gives it a couple of tugs before sinking down on it slowly.Harry's groans from underneath as Niall sinks down inch by inch. His lips are parted as he bottoms out- seated on Harry's hips.

Niall rolls his hips forward, letting out an elongated moan from him. His hands are resting on Harry's chest, just underneath the swallow tattoos that lie there. He repeats his actions, Harry's grip on Niall's waist increasing. He's sure that there'll be bruises there in the morning, but he's not particularly bothered at this moment.

He's making perfect figure eights with his hips, nearly crying out when Harry hits his prostate.

Harry plants his feet the best he can on the carpet, and fucks up into Niall; jostling him upwards. Niall pants as Harry continues to fuck him.Niall's got his hand around his untouched dick, he's pumping himself faster to chase his orgasm. He's even closer than what he was before.

It doesn't take much longer after that for Niall to come, choking out a sob as he spurts all over his hand and Harry's chest. He slumps over when he comes down, the after affects of his orgasm still settled in his body.

He then remembers that Harry is yet to come, once he shakes himself out of his daze. It takes a few painful attempts of rolling his hips forward, until he realises he's completely spent; he's starting to become sensitive from overstimulation.

"I can't- Harry" He pleads, shaking his head.

Harry takes that time to flip them over, so that Niall's lying on his back and Harry's on top. He gets settled inside of Niall again, hitches his leg up so that it's resting against his hip; and begins thrusting into Niall.

Niall tries to ignore the pain from being too sensitive, and just lets Harry fuck into him again. He can feel tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, but blinks them away before Harry can notice.

"Almost there, baby." Harry breathlessly states, continuing to slam into him.

Harry thrusts into him, once, twice, three times before shouting out Niall's name, hips stuttering and dick pulsing as he releases into him. Niall whines and comes for a second time, but it's less than before.

He takes a couple of breaths before carefully slipping out of Niall. Niall's sore all over, but he's got to admit, that was probably one of the best orgasms he's ever experienced.

Harry flops down next to him, breathing heavily as he, himself comes down from his orgasm. Niall hears Harry let out a breathy chuckle from beside him. Even with his eyes shut, he can see his eyes wrinkled up at the corner. A wide grin stretched across his face.

"That was, the, best sex I've ever had in my life. Fuck." He breaths, Niall can only smile.

They lie in silence for a while and Niall almost thinks that Harry's fallen asleep. Until, he speaks up again.

"Are you able to walk?" Niall shakes his head, he's aching from head to toe. But in a good way.

Harry sighs and stands up, stretching out all of his limbs. Niall can hear him shuffling next to him, and he wonders what Harry is going to do.

He lets out a not-so manly squeal as Harry lifts him up from the floor. Now this he wasn't expecting to happen either, he was quite content just sleeping on the floor.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, yeah?" He presses a kiss to Niall's forehead.

And, yeah, Niall's pretty content here too.

The pair had spent all of the next day cuddled up in bed, surrounded by food that was brought by room service. The TV's playing in the background, completely ignored by them as they talk- sharing kisses with one another, and just generally enjoying being in one another's company.

Harry's been purposely ignoring all of his messages from everyone, they'll all be sending congratulations to him. But he's to content with being with Niall right now, and not contacting anyone- no matter how important it is.

Niall's pretty content too, wrapped up in silk sheets, legs tangled with each other. Harry's hand rubbing soothingly up and down his arm.

His life is pretty perfect right now

And he couldn't be happier.

X

 

Niall thinks that the trip back home to London seems shorter than travelling to LA itself. There's a lot more entertainment for him and the boredom he experienced the first time travelling over, has been filled with every thought of Harry.

Like yesterday, they've spent most of the flight cuddled up watching films. Again, there's more selection of films on this flight- or more which Niall can actually enjoy.

He prefers doing this, just sitting in silence and being in Harry's embrace. It makes him feel comforted and safe; feels a lot more better being with Harry than with any other bloke he's been with in the past.

  _a whole lot better than being with Darren._

He shakes himself of those thoughts again, really needs to get out of the habit of referring back to Darren when his life is finally turning out good. But he simply can't help himself from feeling this way, he was completely fucked over.

And he can only punish himself for it. He was the one who invaded his privacy when Darren specifically told him to mind his own business.

He was the one who went behind Darren's back to find out who he was seeing.

It was his fault that he confronted Darren when he found out he cheated on him. And also his fault that he ended up with multiple bruises scattered on his face and torso.

His fault that he wasn't allowed to leave their shared flat unless Darren was with him.

His fault that he dropped out of uni, because Darren couldn't trust him enough.

His fault that their relationship ended so terribly.

Definitely his fault for falling too hard too quickly.

Niall doesn't even realise he's crying until Harry's kneeled in front of him. Thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his knees, concern etched on his face.

"Ni, baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Niall just sobs more, shoulders shaking as they rack through his body.

"Babe, c'mon. What's up?" Harry tries again, his concern slowly turning into worry.

Niall garbled some nonsense in reply, a snort emitting from Harry. He asks him to repeat himself, obviously not being able to understand.

He takes a deep breath before trying again.

It's now or never.

He can't keep this secret from Harry any longer. Especially not if he wants this relationship to work correctly, with no secrets or lies.

"I'm a stripper"

No going back now, it's all out in the open. Harry knows what he does for a living.

But Harry's not saying anything right now, he's still crouched down in front of Niall, searching his face. He doesn't look pissed- doesn't look like he's going to lash out on Niall.

It takes a few moments before Harry speaks up again, and it makes Niall nervous to hear his reaction.

"Okay" he takes a breath "not really what I was expecting to come out of your mouth, but it's fine"

Niall's still a wreck, tears rolling continuously down his face. Sobs racking through his body, he just feels so ashamed of his life. Knowing he performs for middle aged men in a strip club- while his boyfriend is one of the most famous people around right now.

What would happen if the media found out?

'Harry Styles boyfriend, male stripper past'

He can see the headlines now, they'd have a field day. This is going to ruin everything. He's an utter disgrace.

"Hey, none of that now. Babe, stop" Harry frantically tried to calm him down. He stands up from the floor and pulls Niall into his arms, comforting and calming him.

Niall's shaking in Harry's hold, and Harry's never felt more useless in his life. It's heart breaking to see Niall like this, completely broken.

He whispers comforting words in Niall's ear as he continues to cry.

It takes a while for Niall to actually calm down until he's sniffling. He's clutched onto Harry tighter than he's ever been before, needs that comfort and stability right now; needs to feel safe and trusted before he finally tells Harry everything.

"Now that you've calmed down, fancy explaining what that was about?" Harry asks Niall softly, still rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

Niall takes a deep breath before telling Harry everything, starting from his relationship with Darren. Explaining why he ended up becoming a stripper because he was in a controlling relationship, forced to leave university, had no where to live when they ended the relationship, no money to live on.

He had absolutely nothing.

Harry was completely silent through it all, but Niall could feel the way he tensed when he found out about the abuse.

Once he was finished, Harry hauled him further in his arms and peppered kisses all over his head.

"If I ever find that-"

"You won't" Niall cuts Harry off, before he can say anything else.

"He's long gone" Harry's looking down at him with confusion etched on his face. His eyebrows cutely scrunched towards the middle of his nose. Niall almost laughs, but he's nearly finished. Nearly rid of his past.

"Died of an overdose two months after we ended it. He was taking a lot of different drugs before the abuse started." Niall sighs and tucks himself further into Harry's arms.

"God Ni, I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Niall only nods in reply, not being able to trust his voice.

"You don't have to say anything, but could you just, like, hold me please?"

Harry quietly murmurs a 'sure, no problem love' and does exactly that.

X

Niall's really glad to be back home. The past week has been a rollercoaster of a whole lot of different emotions, and it's taking it's toll on Niall; Harry too in some cases. But there's been a whole weight lifted off of Niall's chest, he feels more at ease with himself and he's also starting to let Harry in more.

And that's a great feeling to experience, to finally be able to trust someone.

To finally be able to feel loved by someone, or to be in love with someone again.

He's finally allowing himself to be happy, and with such a great person too. A person who he can trust and who isn't a one for secrecy.

Niall is pretty sure that Harry is the one.

X

As he's pulling up to his apartment, he starts thinking about what Harry has said to him in the airport as they were waiting for their luggage

_'Quit your job, if you don't want to work there anymore'_

_'I can't just quit my job Harry, I need money to pay for my rent, clothes, food. I need my job to live on.'_

_'What if- what if you moved in with me?'_

_Niall chokes on a breath, his eyes go wide at Harry's proposition. He doesn't seem fazed at all and he looks serious._

_'What?'_

_'Yeah, move in with me. Look, I know we've only been together a short time. But I know this would be the right thing to do, I'm serious about this- us; and I know you are too."_

_Niall stands there dumbfounded, would it be the right thing for them to do?_

_'Okay, you don't need to decide right now. But, just think about it yeah? Take as long as you want.'_

_This is a big decision that has to be made, and he knows he's going to need his friends help._

There's excitement bubbling inside him as he unlocks the door to the apartment. It feels like it's been ages since he's seen Grace, but in reality it's only been a week.

It could turn into longer than a week if he chooses to move in with Harry.

He smiles as he enters the apartment, but it's quickly replaced with a frown when he can't see or hear Grace, or even Charlie for that matter.

Shutting the door behind him, he wanders through the apartment; the living room, dining room/ kitchen, bathroom, even her own bedroom, but she's no where.

Sighing he goes back to the front door, where all of his luggage is and collects it before walking back over to his room. He'll unpack everything later but he wouldn't want Grace tripping over his suitcase when she returns.

The jet lag is settling in to his body, and he couldn't feel more lethargic.

So he sleeps.

X

He's awoken again by distinctive giggles and muffled talking from a man. And he may have just woke up, but he's confused as to who could be here.

Stretching out the however many hours of sleep he's managed to catch up on- he hasn't been bothered to check the time.

He throws on some jogging bottoms and makes his way to the source of the noise.

And when he gets there, he does not expect to see who he does.

"Zayn?"

He's got his back to Niall but he freezes in the living room, Charlie settled comfortably on his hip. She starts smiling when she notices Niall's walked in the room.

Zayn slowly turns around to face Niall, a guilty look on his face.

"Alright Ni?" Niall crosses his arms, eyebrows raised at him. He nods his head in reply, what the hell is going on?

"Yeah, just- what are you doing here?" Zayn's mouth pops open in shock over Niall's bluntness.

"He's here to spend time with his daughter Niall, don't be rude." Grace interrupts, sauntering in with two cups of tea.

"Oh, so you finally decided to tell him?" Niall bites back, he can feel the tension rising in the room.

"Not now, Ni, please?" She pleads.

"Fine, whatever. This tea for me?" He smiles, she let's out a sigh of relief and nods eagerly, passing a cup over to him.

"So, how was LA?"

_you don't even want to know._

"Possibly one of the best weeks ever, honestly Grace we had so much fun."

"I can tell- what is it that Rizzo says? I've got so many hickeys people will think I'm a leper." She giggles and Niall can feel himself pale, he didn't think that Harry had marked him that much.

He's never shot up from his seat quicker than what he has now. Grace and Zayn are chuckling as he disappears into his room to find a top.

"You good?" Grace asks as Niall quickly walks back into the living room. There's a smirk forming on her face and Niall can't help the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Care to talk more about your lovers retreat?" Niall can't help but laugh now, it's a mixture of embarrassment and humour.

"Nothing more left to say really, you would've seen it on MTV or summat."

"Fair point"

Silence overcomes the three of them once their conversation finishes. Charlie's enjoying herself on the floor, surrounded by all of her toys.

  _he'll miss things like this if he goes._

He'll discuss it with Grace later, because the have _a lot_ to talk about.

But that time will come.

X

Zayn's been gone for about half an hour, Charlie's been put down for her afternoon nap and Niall and Grace are currently sitting in silence- waiting for to see who will speak first.

He's a bite anxious about what he's got to say to Grace, but what also Grace has to say to him. He wonders how she'll react to him possibly moving out of the apartment.

"Me and Zayn are gonna try again." Grace starts, and to be honest he was totally expecting this.

"Yeah?" Niall asks and she nods, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I finally called him while you were away. Had him come over, explained to him everything- how I was scared that he wouldn't want Charlie so I ran back to Mullingar. He insisted that this was what he wanted, he wants Charlie and me in his life. There were tears, from both of us Ni, mostly from joy. We were just so overwhelmed."

Niall can see the tears forming in Grace's eyes, and his heart breaks a little. He was there for her when she found out, bearing in mind he was still with Darren at the time. He was there when she made the decision to go back to Ireland, he was also there for Zayn when he found out she had left. They were both heartbroken.

"He forgives me, he forgives me for all the shit I put him through. I mean- he missed 9 months of his daughters life, and he's still forgiven me." Grace is full on crying now, her head in her hands with sobs racking through her. Niall is quick to go over to her, immediately bringing her into his arms.

Her voice is muffled in his t-shirt, she sniffles and cries. Niall just lets her, because he knows how horrible she feels, knows she feels guilty for keeping this from Zayn.

"Shh babe, everything's fine."

She nods her head, still tucked into Niall's chest. It takes her a few minutes to calm down before she sits back up again.

"Tell me more about LA then? What actually went down? Apart from y'know Harry winning his award."

"Gave him the best ride of his life didn't I?" Grace gasps and smacks his chest, not too hard but Niall still feigns hurt.

"Niall Horan, you dirty dog, you" She laughs, and he can't help the chuckle that slips past his mouth.

"What can I say? I'm a great lover."

Niall explains to her about the awards ceremony and how Harry had brought Niall over to the interviewer. She claims she didn't see it, but he knows she did. He then talks about their activities when they returned to the hotel, and how Niall was aching until the next day.

"I also told him about Darren, and about how I'm a stripper"

"Oh Ni, how did that go?" She asks softly, knowing it's still a touchy subject to speak about.

"Surprisingly well- well I did cry because I was ashamed. But, Harry took it all well. He was really supportive of it all, threatened Darren until I told him about his passing. Told me to quit my job and-"

"And what Niall?" She eagerly interrupts.

He takes a deep breath.

"Heaskedmetomoveinwithhim"

Grace squeals, and what? How the hell did she understand that?

"He asked you to move in. Oh my gosh Niall, this is serious business right now. Did you accept? Are you moving in together? This is so exciting" she rambles and Niall can't help but chuckle at her.

"We're not moving in to-"

"What?! Why?"

"I've got this apartment with you, I have you to think about and Charlie. I can't just move out and leave you to pay the rent. That would be so inconsiderate and selfish of me. I couldn't do that to you both."

"Nonsense, Niall. This is possibly the best news I've heard all day, you deserve to be happy for once babe. Harry is your happiness and I couldn't live with myself if you stayed here living with me, just to keep us happy."

Niall sits in silence.

"Please don't ruin your chance of happiness because of us, we'll manage just fine."

"But tell me one thing, Niall. What is your heart telling you to do? I know this is scary for you but Harry is no Darren, nor will he ever compare to Darren. You need to follow your heart right now and choose happiness."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't what your heart's telling you to do."

Niall looks up with watery eyes and a wobbly chin. He gives a small smile with an even smaller nod of the head. She grins in return.

"I think your boyfriend deserves a phone call don't you?"

X

There's about 10 boxes of Niall's belongings scattered around Harry's bedrooms- their bedroom. The majority of them are empty and unpacked, but there's a couple of which are still laying on the floor, ready to be unpacked. Except, Niall's lying on the bed scrolling through his social media. He deserves a break he thinks, he's been unpacking his boxes for the past 4 hours- while Harry's been at work so he wasn't able to help him.

Once he's finished unpacking, he's going to cook Harry a nice meal; to thank him for all that he's done, for making him believe in love again.

It's been brewing for a while to be honest, the way Niall feels for Harry. And it's just gotten way more stronger over the past few weeks.

He loves Harry.

And tonight is when he's going to tell him.

When Harry returns home there's a bunch of different noises coming from the kitchen. An aromatic smell amongst the house, it immediately hits Harry as dumps his things and walks into the kitchen.

Niall's got a couple of pan's on the hob, plates and cutlery on the bench beside him. He looks cute and very domestic cooking in the kitchen, he can't help but smile at him.

He's completely and totally in love with this boy.

"Now this is a sight I could get used to" He starts, and Niall jumps in his spot facing all the different pots and pans- spins around with wide eyes and a hand clutched to his  chest.

"Jesus, Harry. Scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Ni, what you cooking?" Harry asks, walking into the kitchen and pulling Niall into a kiss.

It's short lived, but it suffices as a greeting.

"Just tagliatelle and meatballs with a tomato sauce. Nothing special, but it's just to say to say thank you for everything, and bringing me a whole load of happiness." He smiles and Harry's heart swells.

He steps forward to close the gap in between them, cups Niall's cheek- he automatically leans in to Harry's touch. Harry inches closer and presses another kiss to Niall's lips, Niall instantly reacts to the kiss- winding his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Harry's hands are now resting on the small of his back, lightly massaging.

Both their cheeks are flushed when they pull away, Niall has that content look on his face- mouth slightly parted.

"I love you" Niall whispers breathlessly, and Harry feels his heart take an extra beat.

He presses another kiss to Niall's lips before he speaks.

"I love you too baby."

"I was going to wait until after dinner, but I've been dying to say it." Niall says, a shy smile on his face.

"How about we eat, then christen the bed afterwards?" Harry asks, a sly smirk etched across his face.

"Yeah" Niall replies "that sounds like a good plan"

X

"I thought you said you only wanted to invite a few people over?"

Harry had decided he wanted to celebrate them moving in together, so they've got a few close friends around. A lot of Harry's celebrity friends are over too, Niall's only invited Grace and Louis- but obviously with Louis being with Liam his invite was sort of wasted.

"This is a few" Harry replies defensively.

"Okay, maybe it's a little more than a few. But they all wanted to meet you Niall." Harry's got his infamous puppy dog face on, bottom lip jutting out.

"Fine, I'll let it slide for now" Niall replies, sending a short smile in Harry's direction.

"Already so bossy, and its only been 3 weeks" Harry mutters, running a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe back.

"Wouldn't have me any other way though, right babe?" Niall comments, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Certainly wouldn't Niall, not at all"

X

Niall's slightly buzzed right now, he's never not had a drink in his hand since the party began.

Harry's introduced him to all of his friends which are here, Niall's taken a liking to Nick Grimshaw- he instantly thanked Niall for steering Harry back in the right direction. He really made Niall feel welcomed into their friendship group. Nick's a current host on Radio 1 in the morning's and the new judge on this series X-factor, and although he's only just met him he can tell that he's excited to be on the panel.

Cara's really nice too, she was explaining to him about how she first met Harry at London fashion week 2013 and they instantly become friends. She mentioned that they dated briefly but both realised they wanted different things.

Daisy and Alexa welcomed Niall in open arms, like Nick, they thanked him for bringing Harry back to how he was last year. How they loved seeing the Harry they knew- committed to one person and not sleeping around with multiple men and women each night.

The rest of his friends only really had a brief conversation with him, but they all genuinely seem nice, they all look out for Harry and are happy that he's happy.

And that makes Niall feel good, knowing that he's made Harry's friends happy because they're finally seeing him settle down. He's really glad that he's been accepted so quickly by his friends, he can see all the love Harry has for them all and vice versa.

Harry is getting along just fine with Niall's friends too, even though he's met Grace and Louis before- they all click with each other. Zayn chose to stay at home and have some father- daughter bonding with Charlie, so they've yet to meet.

This is possibly the happiest Niall has ever been in a relationship, he's certain that him and Harry are in it for the long run.

Everything is going just the way he wants it to.

Until its not.

X

Harry's currently at work when it happens. Niall's tidying around their bedroom, hanging up clothes in their wardrobe- that's where he finds it.

Tucked at the back of the wardrobe, a cream folder with a stack of papers in it. There's red bold writing scrawled across the front of it- it's reads PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL. Niall freezes, because he knows he shouldn't be snooping and he sure as hell shouldn't be reading it. It's not that he doesn't trust Harry, because he does- it's just with something like this being hidden at the back of a wardrobe, for it not to be found by anyone-especially not Niall.

There's a strange feeling settling in at the bottom of Niall's stomach as he sits down of the bed, folder tightly clutched in his hand. There's a voice in the back of his head screaming at him not to do this, he shouldn't be doing this.

It takes him a few moments to finally open up the folder, and when he does he wishes he had listened.

Because this was not was he was expecting at all. Not by a long shot.

His heart begins hammering against his chest as he reads the first lines of the paperwork

_'Contract begins- 15/3/15'_

_'Contract terminates- 15/3/16'_

_'Enclosed in this contract are the rules and regulations in which Harold Edward Styles has agreed on.'_

Niall reads on, his heart hammering even harder than previously.

_'Styles has agreed to partake in a relationship strictly for publicity purposes only'_

His heart physically drops down to his stomach, he has to reread the statement a few times before it's finally able to sink in.

He was part of a publicity stunt.

This relationship was never real at all.

_'Styles is permitted to not speak to anyone about what is enclosed in this contract, if Styles does not follow up on this contract- his contract will be permanently terminated with Syco and Modest!management, therefore he will not be permitted to release new material from future records and albums.'_

_'Styles will also not be permitted to sign to any other record label until after 2 years if he chooses to speak about what is enclosed in this contract'_

_'At Syco and Modest!Management, we want the best for all employees. Previously we have noted that Styles has not been meeting the standards of what is expected from all employees'_

_'As a management company, we feel that with this contract put into action, Styles will see an increase in album sales, tour ticket sales, single sales etc.'_

Niall feels physically sick, can feel the bile rise in his throat- his vision blurring. He shoots up and runs towards the en-suite bathroom, instantly emptying the contents of his stomach. He coughs and sputters when nothing else comes out. There's a flood of tears trailing down his face, ugly sobs stuttering out from his mouth.

He can't believe he let himself be this stupid again, can't believe he fell in love for someone who was going to break his heart again.

He needs to leave, and before Harry returns home.

So, he pushes himself off of the bathroom floor and starts packing again.

Never again did he think he was going to be in this situation again, dealing with a broken heart, crying over a boy. He never thought he'd be leaving him so soon either.

He grabs his suitcase, which is still hidden away in the corner and chucks it onto the bed, he's panicking and afraid that Harry is going to walk through the door any second.

Niall does the same with his clothes, he grabs all he can- all that he can survive on for a few weeks, stuffs them in his suitcase. He packs some boxers and a couple of pairs of shoes. He's all set, all he needs to do now is call a taxi and say goodbye to Grace.

He hopes that the taxi will be here before Harry turns up, because Niall doesn't know if he can face him, doesn't know if he can even bear to look the boy he loves in the eyes- knowing that he's done something as cruel as this.

His suitcase is standing by the bedroom door, he hopes he packed all that he'll need. He's completely on edge, biting the loose pieces of skin around his thumb- something he does when he's anxious or nervous. He's pacing the floor too, walking backwards and forwards by the bed in a blur.

Where the hell is this taxi?

He can't handle the tension, he needs to go now.

"Niall?"

Shit

He stops in his place, staring down to the floor- thumb still lodged in his mouth.

"Ni, babe- wha- what is your suitcase doing by the door?"

He's frozen, completely stood still. He doesn't know what to say.

Harry shuffles towards him slightly, testing out his boundaries. He doesn't know what could possibly be bothering Niall, but, he knows that it's something big.

But its when Harry softly places his hand on Niall's shoulder when he snaps. He flinches away from his touch, a look of hurt spreading across Harry's face.

"Baby-"

"Don't, don't even _dare_ call me that"  Niall spits out, eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter?" He takes a step back from Harry.

He scoffs, spins around and walks over to the desk where the folder is now placed, all the papers have been shoved in haphazardly. Niall snatches the folder and walks back over to where Harry is standing, forcefully shoves the folder to his chest pushing Harry backwards slightly.

"This- this is what's the matter Harry" He seethes, fully stepping away from him.

Harry peels the folder from his chest to look at the front of it and his face pales, eyes widening in shock- he shakes his head and draws his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Baby- no. This isn't-" Harry pleads.

"Don't give me the whole 'this isn't what I looks like' bullshit, because this is exactly what it looks like. You've been using me for almost 7 months- all for publicity" He screams, the rage and anger finally becoming too much. He can't believe Harry has the nerve to try and redeem himself by giving the whole 'it isn't what it looks like' speech.

"I can't actually believe you, you played me for so long. Let me tell you about the shit my previous boyfriend done to me and yet, you still continued to play with my heart. You let me believe you loved me, let me fall in love with you." He whispers the last part, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I do love you Niall" Harry chokes out, his  eyes a rimmed red, chin wobbling. Niall scoffs, harshly wipes his eyes with a clenched fist.

"Really? Or is that part of your contract too huh?" He spits out venomously.

He takes a shaky breath in, Harry takes a seat on the bed- shoulders hunched. Niall has to force himself not to feel sorry for him, but he can't feel this way; he's the victim in this whole game, he's the one whose having his heart broken again.

They're both in an awkward silence, the only noises that are heard is their sniffles.

Niall's phone buzzes in his in his hand, he looks down to see its a text from the taxi company to tell him his taxi has arrived. He sighs, and walks over to grab his jacket from the bed. Harry's head shoots up, there's a look of disbelief etched on his face and Niall can't help but avert his attention away from Harry.

He's about to grab his suitcase, but a hand wraps tightly around his wrist. He can't help but let himself be tugged backwards so he's facing Harry.

"Please don't leave me, baby I'm sorry."  Harry pleads, fresh tears streaming down his face. He looks devastated, but he's in the wrong here.

"It's not enough though is it?" Niall replies softly, jaw quivering as he keeps the tears at bay.

Harry just shakes his head. A small sob escaping his lips.

"What can I do? What can I do to show you I'm sorry?"

"Let me go" Niall replies, a sob of his own emitting from his mouth.

Harry nods and reluctantly let's go of Niall's wrist, there's a fountain of tears running down his cheeks and Niall just wants to kiss them away. But he needs to do this, he needs space from everything right now.

He peels his hand away from Harry and grabs his suitcase, this is it. And he's about to walk out the door when Harry calls out his name, he turns around to face Harry whose cheeks are blotchy, eyes are rimmed red- Niall thinks he probably looks the same.

"I love you" He confesses, bottom lip quivering slightly.

Niall gives a watery smile and a small nod.

This is what he needs to do, he needs to think of himself and what is best for him right now. He needs to take himself out of this situation for a while.

It's the right thing to do.

X

It was an emotional farewell between him and Grace, they were both crying in each other's arms. He was glad Zayn was looking after Charlie in the next room, because he wouldn't be able to take the look of her own sadness.

He promised to Grace that he would be back soon, he just needed some space to clear his head.

And that's exactly what he's doing right now.

There's a great sense of familiarity in this room, it's still the way it was 2 years ago when he left here. There's still posters of Derby county scattered around the walls, his signed football top hanging above his desk.

He really has missed this place, and he's so happy that he's back here.

There's a faint knock at his door and it clicks as it opens. There's whispers and murmurs coming from the other side and Niall flips himself over so that he's facing the ceiling, pushes himself up so that he's sitting up slightly.

"Go on, you can go see him bud" Niall instantly smiles at the sound of his brothers voice.

A small figure steps in the room, searches around the room until he meets eyes with Niall- his face instantly lights up and he giggles as he runs over to the bed.

"Uncle Niall!" Niall chuckles and picks the hyperactive boy up from the floor and brings him into a long hug.

"Mornin Theo, missed you so much little lad" He smiles, pressing a kiss into his hair. It's much longer than he can remember, but then again Theo is much bigger then last time he's seen him.

"Alright bro?" He asks once Theo is settled up against him.

"Good. You?"

"Been better, but I'll get there" Greg just smiles at him sadly and takes a seat at the end of the bed.

"Ma told me about what happened, I'm sorry mate"

"Told you I'd get there, yeah?"

"Denise is downstairs, been asking after you. Fancy getting yer arse up and coming down?" Niall can't help but sputter out a laugh.

"Sure, just give me a sec and I'll get meself sorted." Greg just nods, standing up and beckoning Theo from the bed.

He sighs and rolls out of bed to get ready for a brand new day.

X

He's really thankful for all of his family who are surrounding him happiness and distracting him from Harry. They haven't said a bad word about him, but they are doing their up most best to cheer Niall up.

And it's working, Niall doesn't think he's laughed so much being home then he has since this whole sort of break up.

He's sneakily been checking all forms of social media to see if there's been any news about Harry the past couple of weeks. His heart breaks a little at each picture he's seen of Harry looking upset, there's been plenty of fan pics where he's looked happy and cheerful, but it's when he's been pictured leaving clubs with a few of his friends- he's been looking so down and not himself. The media have also caught on to it, reporting about how he doesn't look his self.

His notifications have been blowing up throughout that time too, numerous questions as to why Harry is looking the way he is. But he just can't bring himself to reply to any of them. If anyone is to tell the media what's going on, it's Harry because he caused this all.

"What's got you so quiet love?" Niall looks up from his phone, to see Denise taking a seat next to him.

He just shrugs.

"Thinking about him?" She whispers, and that's one of the things he loves about Denise- is that she knows what's wrong.

"I know he's done wrong, but you're torn aren't you?" Niall sighs defeated, nodding his head in reply.

"I don't think I can. I've tried so hard to hate him and be angry with him but I can't. I love him too much to be angry with him. I just- I don't know what to do" he says, nervously playing with his fingers.

"S'what love does to you hon, it makes you mad. Look at what I married into" A chuckle escapes from Niall's lips as he looks at Denise a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world, because you know what?"

"You love it too much"

"Precisely Ni" She states. She leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Think about what I said Niall, okay?" He mumbles an okay and then she's away back through the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

He sighs, because she's right, Harry has done wrong but he just can't bring himself to be angry at him anymore because he loves him too much to stay angry.

He hates how much he loves Harry.

But like Denise, he wouldn't change it for the world.

X

Niall's really glad he chose to come back to Mullingar, he's been able to finally clear his head and decide what he wants for himself. The getaway back to his hometown was probably a good decision to be made, he's been surrounded by all of his friends and family to help him get back on his feet.

It took Sean a few days before he came round to Niall's and  immediately tackled Niall to the ground shouting about how much he missed seeing his Nialler around, hugging him for dear life. And Niall would be lying if he said he didn't miss him too, missed being around all of his friends. Missed the banter and all the laughs he would have with all of them.

But it doesn't mean he regrets moving to London. Not at all.

They went out that night together, had a few pints in the pub with all of his school friends. Like Sean they told him that they had missed him too, missed getting Niall's infamous 'Horan hugs'

That night was possibly the first night he actually enjoyed himself. Then again he did have a pint in his hand and like a true Irishman it made his whole day ten times better.

So, yeah, no regrets with coming back to Ireland.

Niall thinks he's going to miss being here even more than last time, once he goes back to London. Because, what's the use in hiding away when he might as well face his demons and return back there.

He's brought out from thoughts when his phone vibrates in his lap, the TV is playing to itself in the background.

It's from Grace, he smiles at seeing her name and he thinks about how much he misses her too.

'MTV NEWS NOW'

His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but he shrugs and turns the channel onto MTV, and he's met with a article about Harry. He doesn't want to watch because he doesn't want to hear what people could be saying about him and Harry's relationship.

**'Harry Styles taking a break from music'**

Niall's jaw drops, because he wasn't expecting this at all. Surely he's not heard this correctly.

**'Yes you heard correctly, it would seem that Harry Styles is taking a break from his musical career.'**

"Nia-"

"Shh Ma"

**'This decision has came due to his earlier interview on James Corden's Late Late show. Where Styles stated that his relationship with Niall Horan was over- breaking 'Narry' shippers hearts all over. Styles also went on to explain that the reason why they had split up so suddenly. Here's the footage from the interview.'**

_'And why did it end so suddenly Harry?'_

_'Because I agreed to be in a relationship with Niall strictly for publicity'_

There's gasps from the crowd and he looks down to the floor, seemingly ashamed.

_'My management wanted me to stop bringing so much bad publicity to the company- because I used to sleep around so much which of course I'm ashamed about now that I look back on it. So they decided to bring this contract in where I would be in a relationship with someone for a certain amount of time, just so that the company and I could get an increase in album sales, single sales and what not'_

Harry clears his throat, and the camera zooms up on his face. Niall can see how guilty he looks, can see his eyes watering slightly.

_'At first I was only with him because of the contract, because it was what management wanted. But then as I spent more time with him, it stopped being more about the contract and more about how I was truly feeling about him.'_

_'He was honestly the best thing to happen to me, and keeping this whole thing secret from him broke my heart. He didn't deserve to be treated the way he did by me, I allowed him to fall in love with me, but I love him too and I hope he knows just how sorry I am. I regret it so much, I do. If I could turn back and just meet him normally, I would, 100 per cent.'_

_'So Harry, this is a lot to take in right now. But would you say that you loved Niall because of your inner feelings for him and not because of a contract with your management?'_

_'Yeah, I think it was about a month into the relationship before I realised that I wanted it realistically and not because I was being forced to."_

_'And what does this mean for you now then?'_

_'Means I've breached the contract and that from now on I don't have a career, but I couldn't care. All I care about is the boy I love is somewhere with his heart broken because of me'_

**'There you have it guys, the sole reason why Harry Styles is taking a break from music. Niall Horan where ever you are, you are one lucky bloke.'**

The world around feels like it's stopped spinning, was that report really all true? Did Harry really say all of those things? And live on TV.

His heart is beating erratically after hearing that, can feel his pulse in his ears. Has he just witnessed all of that?

"Niall, honey" His mother cautiously asks, stepping in front of her frozen son.

He slowly looks up at her from where he's sat, his hands are shaking a little bit like little tremors in his body.

"Are you okay?"

He tries to get his words out but he can't, his mouth repeatedly opens and close resembling a fish.

"Di-did that happen?" He finally asks, his mother flashing him a small smile.

"Sure did honey" She replies.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips and the tears are forming in his eyes. But they're happy for a change.

"Oh sweetheart" She murmurs, stepping forward to bring Niall into her arms. He doesn't fully cry, just melts himself into his mother's embrace.

They stay in each other's embrace until Niall breaks away and looks into his mother's eyes, a watery smile of her own.

"What are you thinking about then?"

"I think I need to go and see Harry"

She smiles, a proud smile and lurches forward to press a firm kiss to his forehead.

He's going to save his relationship.

X

For such a short flight form Dublin back to London, it seemed to drag and it made Niall become a bit agitated. It didn't help that he was eager to see Harry. Seeing his interview from the other day made him realise just how much he loved Harry, and how much he was willing to be with Niall. He went out of his way to out his manipulative management, sacrificed his career and all he worked for just to show Niall how sorry he was.

He couldn't wait to see him.

Luggage collection and customs didn't take as long as had expected it too. Which made Niall a tad bit more relieved than before, he just wanted to scream from the rooftops that he forgives Harry.

He had hit on a taxi straight away, he climbed quite eagerly in which resulted in him tripping over the middle section of the car. He told the driver where to go to and they were off.

For the first time in a while, Niall had butterflies in his stomach. It feels like the first date he had with Harry, but this feels like a way bigger commitment on his end.

His palms begin sweating when the taxi pulls up into the all too familiar driveway. There's another car which isn't Harry's parked there, but he doesn't care about that, he cares more about the boy on the other side of the door. The nerves are beginning to settle in as soon as he pays the taxi driver and collects his luggage from the boot of the cab.

He takes a deep breath in, takes in all of his surroundings and makes a start towards the door. Niall hopes that no one can hear his suitcase being rolled, even though the task is harder than it looks. It's not easy dragging it across a whole load of pebbles.

The door is directly in front of him now, waiting to be knocked on and opened. His nervousness and anxiety is sky high right now, his heart hammering against his chest and feels like it's going to break through his ribs and skin.

He reluctantly brings his hand up to the door, hand formed into a fist. He retracts his hand away from the door because is this the right thing to do? Is he ready to forgive Harry for everything? What will Harry do when he comes to the door? What will he do when he sees Harry? Will he cry? Will he run into his arms?

There's only one way to find out right now.

So, he tries again, more braver than before. He raises his hand to the door and gives it a firm knock on it twice. No going back now, people know someone's at the door.

He can hear rustling from behind and the sound of a key getting twisted into the lock, and he's met with someone who he doesn't recognize at all.

She looks pretty though, blonde wavy hair that falls just past her shoulders- quite like Harry's and that's when it clicks, he looks at her face properly and she's got the same dimply smile as her brother. She's got a massive smile on her face before she lunges forward and tackles Niall into a hug.

"I thought you'd never come back" She murmurs into his sweater.

She pulls away and wipes at her eyes, chuckling softly.

"Sorry. I know we've never met but Harry's told me everything, I'm Gemma"

Niall chuckles.

"I could tell, you're the double" He states, smiling at her slightly.

"Gem, whose at the- Niall?" Niall looks up to be met with another set of emerald green eyes.

The eyes he fell in love with.

"I'll leave you two to it, it was nice meeting you Niall."

"You too Gemma" She turns around and whispers something inaudible into Harry's ear, but he nods his head.

Harry cautiously steps forward so that he's directly in front of him. He scans over Niall's body, clearly in disbelief that he's here standing right in front of him.

Their eyes meet and Niall feels like he falls more in love with Harry right there, he can see the bags underneath his eyes probably from lack of sleep- the guilt must've been eating him up. Harry looks like he's having an internal debate with himself, Niall can see his hands twitching, can tell he wants to cradle Niall's face, wants to rest his hands on his hips. So he does the deciding for him.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

Niall has this shit eating grin etched onto his face, Harry lets out a sigh of relief and chuckles slightly before stepping forward, cupping Niall's face with his hands and presses his lips on his. Niall instantly melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck to haul him further. This is the perfect moment for them, mouths moulding together sloppily but the pair wouldn't have it any other way.

They break away breathing heavily and panting, looking at each other with adoration and hearts beating in sync with each other.

"I can't believe you came back, I thought I'd lost you forever" Harry confesses, a sad look on his face.

"You'd never lose me Harry, I love you too much to let myself be away from you." Niall presses another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too baby, I promise I won't hurt you again"

"Strangely enough I believe you, because you know why?" Niall asks a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Why?"

"Because loving you feels so right."

 

 

 


End file.
